1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photosynthetic reaction system and method for the same and particularly relates to an alga microbe photosynthetic reaction system and method for the same that is used to cultivate alga microbes.
2. Description of Related Art
Spirulina, a blue-green alga, is high in protein, minerals, vitamins, and fermenting organisms that are beneficial to human health. It is widely recommended as a part of a healthy diet. Through a photosynthetic reaction system, a cultivation liquid for spirulina can be added into the growing environment so that enough photosynthesis occurs to supply ample nutrients to the cells of the algae. Oxygen can then be evaporated from the cultivation liquid so that the spirulina may grow and multiply in large quantities.
A conventional photosynthetic reaction system for spirulina uses a large, open-air cultivation pond. The cultivation liquid for spirulina is contained in the cultivation pond to assist in achieving photosynthesis. However, the cultivation pond requires a large area, consumes lots of energy, and the photosynthetic reaction is often affected by the weather. Pollution also affects the outcome, decreasing the algae's quality. As such, the prior art method for producing the spirulina has many drawbacks for producers.
Another conventional photosynthetic reaction system for the spirulina is a photosynthetic reaction apparatus for spirulina described in Chinese Patent No. CN95219504.6. The apparatus is formed with a reaction tower and a vertical flat spiral piping of double rows. The reaction tower and piping are made of a material that is light permeable thus allowing photosynthesis to occur. A bulla plate and a cooling and heating exchanger are provided in the reaction tower to extract oxygen from the cultivation liquid and to control the temperature of the cultivation liquid. The photosynthetic reaction apparatus for spirulina exists mainly to provide a sealed recycling system as a solution to various problems occurring in conventional cultivation ponds. Industrialized mass production of the photosynthetic reaction for spirulina is not recommended because the reactor faces many problems, such as difficulties in extracting the oxygen, controlling the temperature of the cultivation liquid, and maintaining the cleanliness of the reaction tower so as to reduce the effect of photosynthetic and impact the quality of algae.
For this reason, in consideration of improving upon the defects described above, the inventor, having concentrated their studies and operating in coordination with academic theories, has finally provided this invention as a reasonable design and an effective improvement over the defects mentioned above.